Central Processing Unit (CPU) has high requirement to the Input/output (IO) and the power consumed by the CPU. For example, a CPU may include a plurality of cores, and needs to consume a considerable amount of power. On the other hand, the requirement to the provided power is also high. For example, the power supply voltages need to be very stable. Accordingly, a plurality of voltage regulators may be connected to the same CPU chip to provide power.